Whispers Ride the Wind
by HelloKat
Summary: They were the bane of his existence. Yet, just for tonight, he'll reluctantly revisit those times of his past to recall those quietly said words. Words that somehow never lose their feeling after having been spoken so long ago... [HitsuMatsu Friendship]
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **_Bleach and all its characters are property of Tite Kubo. Thanks._

**Whispers Ride the Wind  
**_**-:- **Prologue **-:-**_

Whispers...soft like the wind yet cutting like the strike from a zanpakuto.

Wasn't it their very nature to be said _without_ being overheard? He was obviously misinformed on the subject.

Hitsugaya Toushiro had overheard so many of these quietly said words since memory became of use to him. He often wanted to make it an official decree to all of Seireitei and Rukongai…whispering around him was pointless. POINTLESS…as in, 'why bother at all—I can hear you clearly'. He will definitely bring this up with General Yamamoto when they next met for tea.

"Taichou, I finished compiling the reports for the Hollow activity outside of Rukongai in sectors 10 through 20 for all THREE MONTHS. May I PLEASE have a break?" implored Lieutenant Matsumoto Rangiku on her knees, clutching her hands together in fervent prayer to deities that she knew didn't exist but didn't hurt to try just in case. Desperate times called for very extreme desperate measures…

Staring outside at the scenery from his perch on a high windowsill that overlooked his division's garden courtyard, he shifted comfortably in his seat, feeling the warmth of the setting sun grace his face. Sighing heavily as he looked down, he mildly frowned. The leather-bound book he held in his hands and that he was writing in before being rudely interrupted was an unexpected gift shoved into his hands back in the world of the living along with a pen that supposedly had a lifetime warranty, whatever the hell that meant. How can an inanimate object have a long life? Lifetime warranty…he was pretty sure he'd outlast the writing implement, so this 'warranty' must be a joke on the gullible consumer foolish enough to believe it.

Still, being considerate of Orihime's gift, he put the journal to use…as a paperweight. Later, Orihime and his lieutenant were adamant that he keep up with his journal and write down his private thoughts…according to them, it was only proper of someone of his position to do so. He has yet to see any of the other captains keep a journal, but then again, if it were a private matter, he wouldn't see them writing in their journals, would he?

And in any case, why would he write down his private thoughts if they were PRIVATE? He didn't need a journal lying around that could be scooped up by who knows who (he had a suspicion that his lieutenant was keen on distributing copies of his journal) and read aloud for their enjoyment. Talk about a security risk…

'_No, I took care of that…my kidou spell has this book's contents visible only to my reiatsu. No one else can ever read it.' _Hence why he relented some time ago and began writing whatever struck his fancy at the moment. It was nothing spectacular…he wrote down if it was hot or cold outside…if Matsumoto managed to break records with another late arrival at the office…if his watermelon was sweet this time around… He often wondered if he would ever re-read these private and often trivial thoughts once they were written. He didn't really care to since he strived to live in the here and now…why bother with yesterday if today is what mattered?

Today. That's right…while Matsumoto zealously worked on her overdue reports, he had been writing in his journal for that past few hours about times past. What had happened earlier today sort of gave him the inspiration to write down those long ago, hardly revisited memories. For good reason he had kept them far and away from his foremost thoughts…

And now, thinking of the present…

"_Sure…_ You worked very hard for the past five hours on three months of work." Yes, there, he saw her spark of hope flare up very beautifully. How splendid it would be to crush it. With a smirk, he went on, "But those reports were for the three month period from LAST YEAR. I recall many more reports since then from those sectors."

Prostrate on the floor in full begging mode, Matsumoto beseeched to her superior for mercy. "Taichou…PLEASE!!!"

"Tough…your punishment stands until this is ALL up to date." His friendly smirk turned to a hard stare that left her gulping for air. "So…go ahead…**take your break.** I'm sure your drinking buddies are all _**eager **_to greet you with open arms."

Cruel. Frightening in its intensity… Then again, this was also usually referred to as _revenge_. She never thought she'd come to know the day in which her exalted captain would ever be like this. Sure she had done (or _not done _as is usually the case) many things that would spike his ever-ready temper. Yet his ire was always likened to a lit match…quickly struck but just as quickly extinguished. He was much like a child in that way...and then it struck her only then. This whole mess was really a tantrum of sorts, a very complicated and completely blown-out-of proportion sort of tantrum, but it is what it is. Not that she would EVER, even in the most remote parts of Soul Society, _EVER_ say it.

How silly and ultimately stupid of her…she had forgotten about the smaller detail of his nature that usually didn't reveal itself._ Who _he is was never far from her mind…her superior, her leader on all matters regarding their division…extremely responsible and overly mature…highly regarded by most of his fellow captains, including the old General. And, of course, exceptionally gifted with wielding his unusually high spirit energy and the prized Hyourinmaru. He's all this and so much more, easily overriding perceptions of _what _he is, and forcing others to see him as _who _he is, not by _what _he is.

Still, no amount of maturity in behavior and in acts can remove that particular aspect of reality…a reality that sometimes makes itself painfully aware under excessive duress. He is who he is, but also he is what he is…those were the General's own words to her when he first made the decision of appointing Hitsugaya Toushiro as her captain and informed her directly of it.

And just _what_ is he? Simple…he's the youngest amongst them and he is her captain. A child in all sense of the word is her captain. And she managed to royally piss him off this time.

_'Damn it all! The guys will be more than 'eager' to see me…they'll be ready to LYNCH me in cold blood! Kyouraku-Taichou will never speak to me ever again because of this! I never knew such a kidou spell existed that could be used like this. It should be outlawed! How in the world did Taichou do it? From Seireitei to the outer reaches of Rukongai…all the sake…every drop of my life's blood…ALL OF IT, FROZEN SOLID! NO ONE CAN THAW THE DAMN STUFF!!!'_

"Sake isn't your life, Matsumoto. It's a venomous addiction, and you should know better than to let it overcome your common sense. You are _my_ lieutenant, not a drunk in a bar. So until you understand that, all your sake bottles here and any drop of sake in the whole of Soul Society will remain frozen. And don't even THINK about sneaking any in from the world of the living…it will immediately come under my spell." Turning his glare back to his written pages, he took his pen and began writing away in the fading daylight, ignoring the defiant stare from his subordinate.

"**Look here, **_**Hitsugaya-Taichou**_**,"** she growled lowly, making the rebellious Haineko purr with contentment from its stand at her desk, her anger fueling his defiant temperament. She would have tried to reason with her captain, or at least, manipulate her way into getting what she wanted. But no, this was personal and she sure as hell will push back. She needed her damn drink and she needed it NOW. **"I am NO DRUNK. I take my drink how I like it when I like it. If you can't stand that, then you should try to GROW UP just a LITTLE BIT to understand what I as an ADULT go through day in, day out as **_**YOUR **_**lieutenant. I want my drink…I **_**NEED**_** my drink as do others so just LET IT GO ALREADY!"**

Their office's room temperature dropped like a rock in a river…cliché but unfortunately true. It soon had its ripple effect throughout the division as many of those within the division walls shivered with the oppressive spirit energy of their captain, tinged slightly with that of their lieutenant. They knew well not to venture into their division's headquarters at this time. It became so frightening that the third seat officer took to the rooftops to locate the one person that was capable of calming them both down.

The remarks were only made to prove her right…to confirm what she knew to be true. And he was so tempted to prove her right…to lose his temper and start a screaming match with her. Instead, though, he continued writing furiously in his journal, his lips formed in a tight line, letting the words sit in his mind before he dared utter one word.

He finally closed his journal and leapt down to meet her face to face…relatively speaking. His spirit energy was enough to let her know that he was beyond angry, frustrated, or even pissed off. And then just as it was about to burst forth, his reiatsu was snapped back under its lid, leaving a void that was just as stifling as his mighty reiatsu. Matsumoto was definitely caught off guard as she looked taken aback at the change.

"If you're such an ADULT, then you should know better than to drink yourself into a stupor. As an ADULT, _you_ should know that _I_ know what you go through as MY lieutenant. Yet YOU the _ADULT_ did drink yourself into OBLIVION, blabbing to the whole bar and a few sane bartenders about MY DAMN BUSINESS! As my _LIEUTENANT_, you're supposed to keep that mouth **SHUT! I WILL **_**NOT**_** LET IT GO!**"

"**I SAID I WAS SORRY ALREADY, TWENTY-TWO TIMES AND **_**STILL**_** COUNTING, SO LET IT GO! You're starting to act like a **_**CHILD**_**, Taichou!"**

"**WELL IT BEATS BEING AN ADULT WHO'S A **_**DRUNK**_** AND CAN'T KEEP HER TRAP SHUT!"**

"**WHY ARE YOU MAKING SUCH A BIG DEAL ABOUT THAT PART OF YOUR PAST ANYWAY?! IT'S NOTHING TO BE ASHAMED OF! WE UNDERSTAND—"**

"**YOU **_**DON'T**_** UNDERSTAND! IF YOU DID, YOU WOULDN'T HAVE SAID ANYTHING…EVER! ARGH…DAMN IT!!!! Damn it…why can't you, just once—"**

He bolted. Swiftly he found all the bottles of frozen sake that weren't already shattered in their flasks all around her side of the office…drawers, shelves, under her desk… He tightened his hold on his flaring reiatsu that had slowly surfaced itself once more while collecting all the sake in a box.

She was admittedly stunned silent, unsure of what he was exactly doing. Was he now going to hide the sake from her? Was he going to retrieve all the sake in Soul Society, too, to prevent her from taking a lick? She didn't say a word, aware that she was bracing herself for what was about to explode in her face, not that their heated argument earlier wasn't an explosion of sorts. She felt his reiatsu surface but barely as their tiff escalated…he really did refrain himself well.

She had to test the waters…the exasperated expression on his face that she had last seen was bordering on annihilating her on the spot. "Taichou—"

He was mad as he fairly slammed bottle after bottle into the box, his fists tightening their hold on frozen sake flasks. And then, upon hearing her soft call to him, a sigh heavy with exhaustion and defeat left his lips. With shoulders slumped he dropped the box soundly on the floor, caring even less that more than a few bottles shattered on impact. Turning on his heel, he quickly retrieved Hyourinmaru from its stand and his journal before sweeping past his silent lieutenant to exit the office.

"Come on, Taichou, don't be like that…" she delicately called out, hoping her gentle tone would appease his apparent sulking.

"Leave me alone."

She stopped dead in her tracks as he vanished with the breeze blowing outside their courtyard. She would have followed him if it were only his frustration as a captain weighing him down that made him vent in such a way. But she heard the underlying tone…the one few if any knew that existed. She worked so closely with him, how could she not sense its existence? And this time around she sensed that which rarely surfaced…

The General was right…as she should have known. Her captain's a child…and just now, it had spoken.

He flew into the night at speeds he didn't ponder on—wherever his feet took him, he went unwaveringly. Quick and sure were his steps and leaps, further and further away from Seireitei and beyond the great wall surrounding it. And then he arrived in a remote location. In the dwindling sunlight, he sat down heavily on a branch of a tall tree…and began to slowly write in his journal with his sword by his side.

Soul Society may be a large place with an infinite number of souls running around, but it certainly shrinks to the size of a ball when it comes to news spread about him. Thusly, he has had ample opportunities over the years to overhear many such generously offered comments from those that would shy away from directly coming in contact with him but quickly lost their timidity when gossip relating to him circulated the streets. These hushed commentaries didn't have specific origins…they came from all directions from all levels of Shinigami and simple citizens of Rukongai.

It was never about just one thing…the topics varied, evolving over time as he aged and his circumstances shifted. There were many memorable whisperings that were caught on the proverbial wind so that he could hear them clearly…

* * *

_**  
Kat's Corner (09-17-07)**_

_To those new to my works, welcome and hello! I'm HelloKat, fanfic writer of three years and still counting! Mainly my works are with the Fruits Basket fandom, but since I'm in need of expanding my creativity in other areas to help with my Furuba writing, here I am!_

_To those already familiar with my work and wondering what I'm doing, never fear. I'll be working on the next chapter of my epic fanfic novel very shortly. That fanfic is moving forward, and really, I'm just gathering my wits together once more take on some research related to the subject matter in my next chapter. I hope you don't lynch me just yet for having spent time on a fic that wasn't even remotely related to my other works!_

_Why choose now and with this character? Eh, well, now seemed good to try out my 'pen' on something completely light-handed…my other fanfic is really heavy-handed, and I honestly needed a little creativity break from it. As for why I chose Hitsugaya Toushiro for my first Bleach fanfic, well, let's be honest. There are loads of goodies I can work with on this character, his personality and background, or lack of as is the case. Until it's all revealed by the manga-ka, I'm fairly certain I can move forward with this fic without getting too involved with contradicting manga canon or even anime._

_As said before, this fic is of the lighter-fare variety…it won't have an expansive story or plotline. It will mainly focus on recollections by our dear tenth division captain along with present events occurring at the same time. Let me know if I confuse any!_

_Here, in our very first chapter, we have Matsumoto in dire circumstances! There are a few holes here and there, especially as to what it was she had said to have started all this, but that will be revealed at a later date. In the meantime, let me know if my honorifics are wrong or anything out-of-character occurs. I think with this first chapter it may have bordered on the OOC, but as I said, it'll be explained later._

_I will now let loose my breath and await the verdict on my first piece of work out of my comfort zone of Fruits Basket. If you'd like to see my other works, to grade or degrade (;...;), then click the link to my profile page. They're all listed there!_

_See ya soon everyone…ja ne!_


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_Bleach and all its characters are property of Tite Kubo. Thanks._

_(Special Note: First portion refers to the past…second portion refers to current events. That is all.)_

**Whispers Ride the Wind  
**_-:- Chapter 1-:-_

"_**Hasn't anyone placed that child in a family? He's scaring my children here!"**_

"_**I heard he was chased off by his parents. Something about being a bad influence on the other child in the household."**_

"_**That's nothing surprising…he's clearly marked as being cursed."**_

Cursed…perhaps. After all he'd been through the last few weeks (more like his whole life), he'd have to admit that being under a curse could easily explain his situation. At least, it was easier to believe that 'truth' than to accept reality. Reality was awfully harsh on him these days…

He often heard those hushed words or a variation of them. They were the more 'polite' explanations of how he came to be in that part of the district, wandering alone in the wooded areas as he cautiously stared at the other children in their play from behind good-sized trees. He had made sure to only sit and stare, to do nothing else to attract attention.

He reached up and rubbed a sore, bloody spot on the back of his head. Wincing from the throbbing sting of his cut, he curled further into the trunk of the tree as he sat high on a thick branch, wary of the danger around him in the form of 'harmless' adults and children. Yes, those same innocent faces of the local denizens were in fact the reason he was high up in this old tree. Apparently keeping a low profile was a naïve thought on his part…he was a beacon for trouble to follow wherever he went. And when pelted several times to the head from rather sharp rocks, he hurriedly moved on, the message clear to him that his presence was no longer tolerated in that area. Thus his current position high above the unforgiving world…

Tolerated. That's how it was explained to him by his 'father'. He was tolerated for as long as it could be done, so said this 'father' matter-of-factly. The sudden honesty didn't stop there though…the man kindly pointed out that his parental tolerance had come to an end, having known for quite some time about the secret nightly outings without supervision to scour the woods and river for food. And later that evening, having returned from finding meager pickings in a blueberry bush, he faced a locked house door. He could sense them inside, and even chanced a look to the window above that belonged to the bedroom he shared with his 'sibling'. Hours of knocking and waiting, and not one member of his 'family' ever came out.

He could have cried and begged and pleaded to be let in. That would have been logical considering his very young age. Perhaps his 'family' was waiting for that…after all, he had never once spoken a single word. How absurd… Why speak when there's no one to listen, when the 'parents' charged with his care barely gave a glance his way when they ran into him by chance, when a 'sibling' forced to share his quarters with him was too scared to even touch him?

There was no tearful plea, no banging heavily on the door, no desperation even in the eyes… He had tightened his thin yukata around his small shoulders to ward off the chill of the night (ludicrous he now knew…it was damn cold that night and every night after that), and began his trek through the silent neighborhood. He never looked down nor looked back…pointedly ignoring the suspicious eyes and whispers of former neighbors. He just stared straight ahead…into the darkness…

_**- x -**_

An elegantly tweezed eyebrow twitched. Finely manicured nails tapped rhythmically against a black sleeve. One foot tapped the wooden floor impatiently. Her grin was tightly held though as she heard the ramblings of an eleventh division member, his rather vocal complaints similar to those from the other shinigami that came flooding in once they felt her captain's reiatsu gone from the premises. It was nothing short of a lynch mob, ready to gut her and hang her by her entrails…at least, that's what their eyes had conveyed to her, for once not immersed in lust for her soft, voluptuous physique. Lack of good sake would do that to grown men…especially those men going through withdrawal. Needless to say, she finally had to call in her fellow division members to hold back the irate crowd and send them on their way out of the tenth division compound. It might have been a _little_ misleading to inform her squad's troops that the lynch mob was out to harass their captain, but…no harm, no foul.

"You know, Madarame, because you're my chum, I'll tell Taichou EVERYTHING you just said to me, so that he'll understand how important your needs as a 'man' are," remarked Matsumoto as she spun the angry man around and pushed him out the door. "Seriously, I didn't know you needed sake to make your head shine from miles away or to enhance your more carnal needs—"

Third Seat Madarame Ikkaku spun back around just as quickly, grabbing her shoulders to shake the sense of survival back into her. **"DON'T MAKE FUN OF ME, MATSUMOTO—THIS IS A MAJOR CATASTROPHE HERE, RIGHT UP THERE WITH AIZEN'S TREASON! MY CAPTAIN'S READY TO **_**PUMMEL**_** YOUR DIVISION DOWN TO THE GROUND IF HE DOESN'T GET HIS DRINK DE-ICED…NOW!!!"**

"Well, then there's no problem…he can drink the water or fruit juice that isn't iced over, right? Honestly, you're worrying too much…" she cooed calmly as she pushed his hands away.

"**MATSUMOTO—"**

"Ikkaku, really, your voice is starting to grate on my eardrums. Besides, if your arteries pop out anymore from your neck, I do believe you'll burst, ruining my clean uniform." Grabbing the other man by his collar, Fifth Seat AyasegawaYumichika pulled Ikkaku back forcefully. "Now, what did I tell you about harassing our beautiful gem of Gotei 13? She's not to blame for the Ice Age of 2007. If you must go 'bankai' on someone, try the little ice captain."

"**The KID?!"**

Dragging the unwilling Ikkaku away, Yumichika glanced over to a very relieved Matsumoto, giving her the 'you-owe-me-a-favor' wink. "Of course! He's tiny in experience and age and many other things compared to you…you have the upper hand, so stop being modest and go kick the snot out of the brat!"

"**Why do I get the feeling you're using me as a sacrifice?"** grumbled Ikkaku lowly.

"_Hardly…_" murmured Yumichika slyly. "If by some remote chance you get 'iced' in the very literal sense, then I'll be sure to collect your winnings on last week's bets on behalf of your memory."

_**"BASTARD—"**_

"**Is this how you 'TAKE CARE OF HIM', MADARAME?!"**

All three shinigami turned to the burly man at the office door, nervously twitching their hands together. Yumichika was the first to respond somewhat sheepishly, "Taichou, pleasant greetings this fine even—'

"**SHUT UP!!! MADARAME, WHAT THE HELL IS TAKING YOU SO LONG?! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO TAKE CARE OF IT, SO…WHERE THE **_**HELL**_** IS THE BRAT?!" **The echoes of the Eleventh Division Captain reverberated against the sturdy oak walls of the office, the rice paper doors shaking in their hinges. Pointing his finger to Matsumoto, he growled, **"Speak or PRAY!"**

Smiling brilliantly, she clasped her hands and happily replied, "Oh my, Zaraki-taichou, whatever happened to Yachiru-chan…I was supposed to give her the reports for the next Shinigami's Womens' Association—"

"**She's skating on **_**MY SAKE!!!!!!!!!!!**_** WHERE IS HE?!" **he shouted.

Yumichika groaned upon hearing that. "Oh, pity that. And I was so sure those wards on the old sake barrels would hold out."

"**DAMN LITTLE FLEA! I told her to leave the damn barrels alone! I bet she ripped off the wards and spilled the sake all over the courtyard to make her damn ice rink like in that stupid picture book YOU bought her in the world of the living, Yumichika!" **cried out Ikkaku as he tearfully recalled his best memories bottling up the good sake years ago to be consumed on special occasions. He abruptly turned on Matsumoto with a maniac's grin. "**YOU!!! It was because of that time at the bar, RIGHT?! If you hadn't told us about his—GUH!"**

"Please Ikkaku…your skin's turning to an ugly red. How unsightly…" Yumichika pulled Ikkaku back and away from Matsumoto once again, his friend slowly becoming insane with rage. It was bad enough he had his captain in that state of mind. And speaking of such a captain… "Taichou, don't fret! Let's go back to our division, and you just slip into a comfortable robe, and I'll wait on you with a nice bottle of grape juice—how does that sound?"

One swipe of his arm took care of Kenpachi's obstacles to get to Matsumoto, his two subordinates tumbling down the corridor. **"GET THE HELL OUTTA MY WAY!"**

Her smile never faltered. "My goodness, our office walls can't take much more of your strong voice, Zaraki-taichou! A man of your many talents shouldn't be wasting them here—"

"**WOMAN!!!!!!!!!!!"**

"Zaraki-taichou…please refrain from further bellows. I could here you all the way from my division's gate!"

The melodious voice of her savior calmed her rapidly beating heart. She wasted no time using her shunpo to go around the behemoth that was her tormentor and hiding behind her savior. "Ukitake-taichou, I insist you stay for tea until Taichou returns! PLEASE!"

"**UKITAKE, DON'T HIDE HER—"**

"Zaraki-taichou, must I remind you that Yamamoto-Genryuusai's policy for the captains under ordinance 64, paragraph 45, subtext 12 explicitly states that 'no division head is allowed to harass the officers of another division'?" asked Ukitake Jyuushiro mildly. "Would you like a copy of the policy?"

Eyeing the Thirteen Division captain with no less fury, Zaraki was highly tempted to draw his sword on the sickly, yet powerful man, if only to vent. Yet even in this agitated state, he knew better than to try it. If Ukitake got sick while fighting him, he'll not only have to face Unohana's 'serene' reprimand, but also be disciplined by the General himself. Damn if it wasn't tempting still…

With a battle-cry yell, he punched a hole through the office wall and stomped out of the office. Dragging his two dazed subordinates by the collar of their clothes as he brushed by them to leave, he called out angrily, **"You better tell your short captain that he has until sunrise to fix this mess before I hunt his little ass down for freezing it all. SUNSRISE!"**

The cursing and heavy thumps of the Eleventh Division captain resounded down the hallways, even so far as to the gate of the Tenth Division compound. The heavy pressure of Zaraki's spiritual force finally dissipated enough for Matsumoto to breathe in deeply…and collapse to her knees behind Ukitake. "Oh man…I need a drink. A really, really nice, long drink…"

Looking down at her with sympathy, Ukitake patted her lowered head softly. "Now, mind telling me how you're involved in this latest fiasco, Lieutenant? Your Third Seat officer was very vague with the details… And where did Toushirou-kun run off to? He's usually here at his desk…"

She could only respond with a drawn out groan of despair. "Ukitake-taichou, I'm in really, REALLY big trouble." She then suddenly bowed lowly to her savior. "Thank you so much for helping me with Zaraki-taichou. I never knew such an ordinance existed!"

Ukitake sheepishly grinned as he waved off her thanks. "Eh, hehe…actually, it's more like an unwritten rule of mine. But most of the other division heads follow the same concept, so that does make it sort of 'policy'. Anyway, about this…incident…"

Yes, the 'incident'…Matsumoto groaned loudly once again. _'Forget death by a hollow or even on the battlefield against Aizen's army. My doom is near…and all because of my loose tongue…'_

Smiling awkwardly, she started off. "Eh…well…it sort of started when I took one drink…then another…and a few more after that. It's very possible I had some more after that…I can't really recall…eheh."

Ukitake merely shook his head and took a seat on the couch. '_This will take a while…'_

* * *

_**  
Author's quips (12-03-07):**_

_Whew! Hear ye, hear ye. I'm still here…writing this up for your pleasures! Hopefully you're still willing to read this Bleach-novice's work!_

_We're getting a clearer picture of what this fic is about. I wanted to base my fanfic on strictly what the manga has provided us with on Hitsugaya, which isn't too much. I MAY include a few details from the anime, but not too much since I've not seen it all. Man, I had to flash read the whole manga up to current events in the latest chapter. Later on in my fic, I will allude to these current events, so the spoiler alert will not be raised (for now) until then. Everything I'm covering here is pure speculation on my part. I will especially try to steer away from the usual 'formula' many have on this particular character…not that it'll be too different, just another way I'll be telling his story. I'd like to go for 'uniqueness', but let's hold off judgment until the end of the fic! _

_I'm really a novice when it comes to honorifics and how they address each other in the manga. If you see reason to correct me, please do so by all means! If you believe I'm off-character with anyone, again, just raise your hand and send your concerns to me. I'll be happy to address them all!_

_I'll be returning to my ol' fanfic over at Furuba, so I'll be back to this one when I'm done with the Furuba chapter. I wish I had two heads, another set of hands…it'd make these updates go by faster! Sorry for the delay, really. I was just involved in an accident, drugged for pain, recuperating, then finishing the chapter for Furuba before moving on to this one. Talk about an active month!_

_Well…send me your thoughts on this chapter release. I await your response with oodles of joy. Thanks to all for reading, reviewing, and for placing me or my story in the alerts/fave lists! You are all stupendous!!! Ja ne!_


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **_Bleach and all its characters are property of Tite Kubo. Really._

_(Reminder: First portion refers to the past…second portion refers to current events. Thank you.)_

**Whispers Ride the Wind  
**_**-:- Chapter 2 -:-**_

"_**Hey, do you see him over there? Mother says not to go near him because he may have parasites or something. Does he take a bath, you think?"**_

"_**If he's homeless, probably not."**_

"_**Gross! He's got to stink!"**_

"_**YEAH! I think he's got infection. I've been here for a long while, and he's just so small. It's got to be a sickness. Just look at his hair!"**_

"_**The hair?! Hell, look at them eyes of his! He's not like us at all."**_

Damn straight, he wanted to yell at them. The urge to speak his mind was becoming more tempting with each season that whipped by him. Hell, they should take a whiff of themselves! He could smell their sweat and less savory scents all the way up the tree branch he was on…damn the updrafts.

Like many others, they enjoyed spreading rumors about his appearance. Well, he'd have them know that he has impeccable manners that he learned all on his own. The need was definitely there, but he was pleased with himself for not asking for any handouts like food or clothing like he had seen with other homeless souls. It was no small task, but he managed to fetch his own food, and washed his one and only yukata in the river water, drying it out the next day atop a tree branch.

And he certainly didn't stink! He took care of his personal hygiene at the same river at night when no one saw him. It was cold, but it was the only time he could do it without being pelted by those unforgiving rocks thrown his way by kids, or, more often than not, by grown adults. He really hated rocks by then…he'd avoid them if at all possible along with adults.

Still, he was in much better shape now than when he was with his 'family'…starving a lot of the time, or worse, confined to a closet within the house when 'hushed' comments behind closed doors became too much for his 'parents' to handle. Yet out here under the broadly lit sky or under a starlit evening, freedom was his to relish and hold onto. And he did…one day turning into a week, a week into a month…

Time progressed slowly, but that never really bothered him since it was kind enough to let him know the progression of his day. He would know then when to eat, when to look for an obscure spot in the shade to look at others pass him by, when to eat, when to see the local kids play their games, when to eat, when to dodge the occasional adult that insisted he was some sort of hybrid-Hollow, when to eat, when to wash up at the river, and when to sleep. There was nothing more simple and harmless.

He sighed languidly and leaned back into the trunk of his chosen tree, looking out over the tops of other trees, once in a while catching a glimpse of the local kids running wild amongst the towering trees. It seemed that they, too, preferred to play in the more natural setting versus within the town's many neighborhoods. He carefully took the sharp blade in his hand and hacked a chunk of long hair that he had felt in the back of his head. Smiling wryly as he lets the wind carry the cut strands of hair, he recalled how this small blade was 'gently' thrown his way from a lady who thought he was a ghost…weird reasoning he thought at the time since technically they were all 'ghosts'. They all 'lived' in a world for the dead. How strange is that to contend with? Yet, he did, his simple mind readily accepting whatever form of existence surrounded him, even his own uniqueness.

Silvery-white hair…teal-green eye color…even his youth…they weren't all that bad to have most of the time. It was due to these physical characteristics that most citizens steered clear of his presence. Whether it was out of fear or wariness, it mattered little to him. As long as he was able to eat, drink, and sleep peacefully, it was of no importance as to who crossed his path. And many did as his travels took him far and wide from one populated district to the next. All were the same despite what wealth they possessed or what lack of social order existed there…the look in their eyes as they watched him closely was always the same.

At times, those wary looks turned dark and malicious. It was in those moments that he really regretted having hair the color of snow…it lit him up like a walking target and his short stature did little to help. Climbing trees would have been much easier if he was just a little taller. Still, being short was good, too…he ran incredibly fast after landing on hard ground when the blow was given (he almost always wound up in the air with legs kicking when they wanted to deck him). As a kid that could run that fast and dodge lunges from a tall individual, he was obviously grateful that he didn't lack good health.

He suddenly came to attention, pocketing his small blade into his yukata. His head snapped to the direction of a far off tree to his left. He sat there with such stillness, mesmerized with the leaves blowing in the wind, the soft swaying of the branch he sat on lulling him into a sense of security. It was all such a serene setting, a peace one would fully enjoy on a sunny day like today. Even the children below him paid little mind that he was even there…it was just that perfect of a day.

He swiftly climbed down his tree, and took off in a direction that wasn't of his own choosing but knew that it was the right way to go. Again, he never questioned what was so obvious in his mind. And right now, it was urging him to go in one specific direction AWAY from the serenity that had surrounded him.

He never paid heed to the rush of men that ran past him…never looking twice at the black sleeves and _hakamas_ that trailed after them…or their _sayas_.

_**- x -**_

Pursed lips took in all that was said and now silently pondered on the matter at hand. He was proud of his analytical skills, one of the many talents his former teacher always praised him for and one of the few that didn't require physical effort. His body thanked him for that. Still…

'_Well, damn…she IS in a fix.'_ Exhaling loudly, he shifted in his seat and sipped his cooling tea while seated on the comfortable couch. Shaking his head, he tiredly remarked, "Matsumoto-san, as a captain, I would say that Hitsugaya-taichou is clearly blowing this out of proportion and should reel in his recklessness as soon as possible. However…as a friend, I can't blame Toushiro-kun for his reaction. You _should_ have known better, and not because you're his lieutenant, but because you're the ADULT."

"Ha-hai…Ukitake-taichou. You're correct…I realized that, too…a little late I'm afraid." What else could she say? She didn't deny her role as stupid-idiot number one…it was a role that she seemed born to play. The burden of blame was weighing a ton on her graceful shoulders…perhaps she needed to muscle-up to carry it around better. A tasty alcoholic beverage can do that for her… _'NO, girl! You're in the deepest cesspool of sewage mankind could ever think of! Stay focused!'_

Taking in her slumped form and her low moan, Ukitake reached out and patted her shoulder gently. Smiling good-naturedly, he consoled her, "It is understandable…it's easy to oversee the obvious, Matsumoto-san. Being under his leadership at every waking moment can obscure your perception for what others see as obvious. But you must take care since you're in this unusual position…I know Yamamoto-soutaichou had warned you of this."

"Yes...," Matsumoto grudgingly replied, "he gave me the heads up when he first gave me the blessed news. But…it's just so damn HARD sometimes! With official division business, I know my place…the Lieutenant of Tenth Division. And I know I do it better than anyone ever could (_'when I'm feeling up to it'_). It's just…_(sigh)_…he just doesn't make it _easy_ for us, ne?"

"Heh…and that's your problem, Lieutenant of Tenth Division. He _doesn't_ have to." Setting his cup on the table before him, he leaned back into the cushions of the couch, eyeing her carefully and rather enjoying her flabbergasted expression across her face. His smile widened. "You know it to be so, Matsumoto-san…I along with a few select captains are very aware that his very nature is that of a child. It's what makes him exceptional amongst our ranks…to possess such a brilliant mind that is capable of wielding his unusually high spirit energy, yet still retain that innocence and honesty that you'd only find in the soul of a child. Any self-respecting adult would give heed to such a remarkable individual."

"Hn…yeah, well…I sure managed to royally piss off said child…individual…head chief…" she grumbled lowly as she blew a strand of unruly hair away from her pert nose.

"Yes, you certainly did!" he agreed wholeheartedly with growing enthusiasm. "After hearing your side of things, it's really no wonder that he's reacting like a child would when upset. We were actually rather surprised he held out this long before his nature got the better of him. His spiritual energy is hard to manage even in the best of times…"

"That…really doesn't help, Ukitake-taichou…" mumbled Matsumoto as she mentally visualized a tyrant the size of boy slamming his foot down her back repeatedly. Groaning, she laid her head down on the table, still mumbling, "I thought I was doing the balancing act so well…"

Resting back into the couch, he took another sip of his tea before happily reassuring her. "Oh, don't worry! He's not hurting anyone, which was _my_ biggest concern…the Soutaichou's, too. After all, you can't have a child with little self-control running amuck with spiritual energies that would scare the living out of the dead! Toushirou-kun never ceases to amaze me. Now, take heart. He'll cool down, pardon the pun, and be back to his stalwart, righteous, adult self in no time at all."

"Yeah, but can he at least do that before dawn?! Zaraki-taichou will be banging down my division's gates along with the rest of Seireitei by then. Honestly, Ukitake-taichou, if it weren't for your spiritual presence here, they'd already be roping me to a pole to BURN ME in EFFIGY!" She was up on her feet now, relentlessly pacing the wood floor as she carried on. The situation was clearly grim…hell, it now took priority over the upcoming war with Aizen and his box of surprises.

One of the reasons he loved to drop by Tenth Division was because he had one hell of a good time just by being there. Toushirou…Matsumoto…they were the perfect team…for better or for worse. Right now, it was definitely for worse. Yet, he couldn't repress the snickers as he looked on at the woman who was now having an odd expression on her face that deemed that she was seeing her long life flash past her mind. Smiling widely, he stood up then, thinking that it was best to stop her train of thought that may have included acts of _jigai_…he doubted Hitsugaya would've appreciated his lieutenant committing suicide on his polished oak floor. Blood is very messy and hard to get out.

"My goodness, the job of a lieutenant is so difficult compared to my early days with the Gotei. Well, I can't very well allow for one of my fellow captain's workforce be burned to the ground…the Gotei 12 just doesn't have the same ring as Gotei 13." Clearing his throat, he called out with barely veiled mirth, "Kotetsu-san, Kotsubaki-san…present yourselves front and center, please."

In two moments of a breath, Third Seats Kotetsu Kiyone and Kotsubaki Sentarou were kneeled before their revered captain. In unison they yelled, **"SIR! WE ARE HERE TO SERVE AND PROTECT YOU, SIR!"**

Wincing at the ringing in his ears with their enthusiastic call of duty, he went on calmly, "Well, for once, I'd very much like your protection—"

"**YES SIR! NO AMOUNT OF DANGER WILL EVER REACH YOUR SENSES WHILE I'M HERE, SIR!"**

He kindly reminded them, "Yes, well, my senses would very likely pick up danger before you two do—"

"**SHUT UP, KOTSUBAKI! I WAS THE ONE THAT KNEW WE WERE NEEDED HERE AND FOLLOWED THE CAPTAIN **_**FIRST!**_**"**

"Kotetsu-san…that's very thoughtful—"

"**CAN IT, KOTETSU! YOU WOULDN'T KNOW THE **_**MEANING**_** OF WHAT **_**PROTECTION**_** INVOLVES. LET THE EXPERTS DO THEIR JOB WITHOUT YOUR INEXPERIENCE GETTING US KILLED!"**

He gently interjected, "Actually, it's really not all that dire—"

"**OH, YES IT IS!"** declared Matsumoto as she tied a bandana around her forehead, looking all but ready to take down the evil forces that were outside her division's gates. Sake withdrawal was a bitch to many…

'_Perhaps now is a good time to fake a fainting spell…usually works pretty well to snap them back to reality… _(Sighs)_ Very tempting indeed…'_

* * *

_**  
Cornered Mind (01-31-08):**_

_Welcome back and hello! It's been a while and putting this together was a little tougher than I thought, but I think it came out all right. You'll let me know, I'm sure!_

_My story is definitely running away from my original plans, but that's good. It usually means that the best is yet to come! I hope to do the fandom justice with what I'm producing, so please feel free to offer advice/criticism on my work. Honorifics are a bit of a pain for me, so do correct me if necessary._

_Dictionary for those new to the words: _hakamas_—the older version of pants back in ye olden days; _saya_—the sheath that stores the sword, usually worn at the hip._

_Hope you like my rendition of Toushirou's early life. I was SO thrilled to read the extra chapter from TK on Toushirou's early life that was put together in Japan's Shonen Jump to promote the new Bleach movie. Man, I can't wait to see it fansubbed! This side-story was good for adding a bit more depth to my story. We'll see how well I weave that in!_

_The discussion between Matsumoto and Ukitake was TOUGH. I kept it simple and direct because otherwise, it'd be one confusing mess!_

_I'm returning to my Furuba fic, so once again I ask for patience from my readers. Thanks to all of you and to any who would bless me with adding my story to your fave/alert list. And your reviews are so welcome to my weary eyes! You all are rockin' my world! Ja ne!_


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **_Bleach and all its characters are property of Tite Kubo…I own only the fanfiction._

_(Note: First portion refers to the past…second portion refers to current events. Thank you.)_

**Whispers Ride the Wind  
**_**-:- Chapter 3 -:-**_

"_**Did you see me get a hold of that freaky kid?"**_

"_**Hai! Gives me the creeps just by lookin' at him! Can't believe he didn't scare ya!"**_

"_**Yeah, well he ain't got nothin'. It's all show…the little stinker can't even make a sound. 's mute, that one."**_

"_**Figures he'd be stealing then, huh? Can't the local magistrates run that…thing…whatever he is out of town? Your dad's one of 'em, right?"**_

"_**Pft, they're too scared…told me to beat him into leaving the area. Ain't workin' though…damn punk ran off again. The local shopkeeper had said he saw him limping around the alleyway two houses over. Stupid kid don't know to take a hint."**_

"_**Heh, maybe you gave him such a beatin' to the head that he's gotten lost in this area! Hell, I've lived here eighty years and I still can't remember my way 'round 'ere sometimes!"**_

"_**That's because you're an idiot."**_

"_**Well if I'm an idiot, you're the bigger idiot! You come to me all the time to take ya over to that chick that lives just two blocks over where I live!"**_

"_**Hey, a man's gotta get some game somehow in this uptight neighborhood."**_

"_**Well, the little retard was a good game for a while, right?"**_

"_**Heh, for damn sure! I'll be sure to have fun playin' around with him some more if I find him!"**_

Lost…he never got lost. The maze that was the weaving streets that lay throughout the Rukongai districts were mere child's puzzles that he could figure out with his eyes closed.

So if he managed to find a dead end with high walls while being chased by two angry teens, a few tall adults, and nosy onlookers, well that was just lack of judgment on his part. The bruises, cuts, and the occasional bloody lip would attest to that, but he still couldn't go against his instincts. Why his trusted intuitions kept putting him in such hopeless situations, he can't say, but it hurt like hell. Thank goodness he'd been able to get a quick kick to the shins or gut of the offender so that a moment of release was granted him and he sped off quicker than the eye could catch him. He wasn't keen on nursing broken bones by a cold water barrel at night.

Such a night like tonight…his lip finally stopped bleeding and the aches of his bruises on his back were fading. Numbness settled in and he heaved a heavy sigh…he was counting on having dinner that evening, but an ill-timed inspection from the local patrol of crazed citizens spotted him from blocks away. How he wished that his instincts gave him a more discreet place to hide during the day. Casually leaning against a merchant's stall wasn't exactly a beacon of sorts, but his hair certainly did the trick.

Soft mumblings of the family inside the house he was standing next to alerted him that it was time for bed. The moon was clearly out, providing enough light to track down some wild berries he spotted on the property behind this house. It was a natural occurrence of the vegetation in the area…it wasn't like this family was making a living off of them. So, yes, he'll be dining on what was freely available for the taking. He doesn't steal…and he doesn't get lost.

Sudden commotion from across the street gave him a start. He quickly ducked behind the barrel, confident that it would hide his small stature rather well.

Drunkards…singing…banging against the closed shutters of a few homes then getting angry when no one bothered to open the shutters. They swayed from one side to the other, relentlessly singing off-key. When a lady did scold them from her door, they chucked a broken sake flask in her general direction, missing by two houses. Ah, the nightlife…

'_Pathetic.'_ It was his aversion…his abhorrence. He couldn't stand the smell of the foul liquid many adults craved. And he cared even less about the effects the liquor had on the weak mind. Some drunkards would beat their 'loved' ones, others would drink their sorrows away 'til nothing but an abysmal blank remained in their eyes and thoughts, and still others would insist that the heavy, consistent stench of sake in their breaths and on their clothes was not the sign of an alcoholic. Never mind their poor balance…their bloodshot eyes…their sagging skin…

_**(SMASH!)**_

He immediately bolted from his hiding spot when he heard the flask shatter against the barrel he was hiding behind. Dinner now seemed like a distant memory…

"**THERE HE IS…I WAS RIGHT! GET 'IM!!!"**

He ran quickly through the maze of the alleyways…the main streets were too wide open for comfort. The huffing of his pursuers indicated that they were very close to him…he needed to lose them soon.

He dove under a fallen fence, running through the household's wet laundry before emerging on the other side of the neighborhood. At least he had time to keep distance between them as he continued to run while the moon lit the streets with its bright light. How he hated his hair at this hour of the night…

Not again. He halted upon coming to this dead end. High walls were the norm in this district apparently. Panting tiredly, he heard the distant shouts of his pursuers and knew his beating this time around might just end with him nursing a broken rib or two…if they were being generous.

Fine then…think. The facts: he was too short, the walls too high and flat to climb. Asking for help to either save him or help him was pointless. The neighbors would sooner rat him out than lend aid. 'To each his own' is the common law…

More shouting, coming closer now…what were his options?

Trees. Why would trees matter now where apparently this district didn't believe in growing them? Still…his memory was good, and he did recall that an unusually tall tree was no small feat to climb, but he always managed it. All he did was—

"**THERE'S THE SHORT, WHITE HOLLOW—GET HIM!!!"**

He ran straight towards them, the shock on their faces clearly seen. Just as he was within their arms' reach, he pivoted on his heel and took off on a dead run. He pumped his short legs and small feet to make him go as fast as he could ever go. As the end of the narrow alley neared, his large teal-green eyes darted all about, carefully calculating the precise location—

"**WE GOT 'IM NOW! DAMN BRAT AIN'T GOT NOWHERE TO GO!"**

And with one mighty vault, he lunged into the air, bounced off one wall to launch onto the other, then leaped from there to reach out with his short arm, and clutch the end of the roof with his small fingers. Breathing heavily, he groaned as he tried holding onto the rim, his form shaking with the effort…

"**DAMN, SEE THAT?! HE'S A FREAK… A MONSTER! GET THE LOCAL SHINIGAMI THAT WAS TAKING SOME SWIGS OVER AT THE TAVERN!"**

The mention of another chaser didn't sit well with him. It gave him the necessary stir to his gut to get the hell up NOW. So he did…hauling himself up as he swung one leg then the other onto the roof. Panting heavily, he took deep breaths and ignored the dry mouth, his instincts now in full gear and brazenly shouting at him to run like there's no tomorrow…in _that_ direction. The rooftops were the sanctuary in place of the trees. The time for being put through their 'game' was over.

But…he was rather unsure as to where he was going.

'_Whatever…that tall, white tower in the distance is as good a landmark as any.'_

_**- x -**_

"There, there now…here, another hankie."

"Jyuushirou…you should have been there! Yama-jii just…there was just no COMPASSION in his eyes!"

"Hm, I take it he refused your **twelfth** plea for calling an alert because of the lack of your sacred liquor." The sickly captain couldn't help hiding his mirth as he poured another cup of tea to his oldest and dearest friend.

Matsumoto bowed lowly on her knees to the Captain of the Eighth Division now seated next to Ukitake on the couch. "Kyoraku-taichou…I humbly beg—"

"Don't beg him for anything, Rangiku-san. This is the most sober I have ever seen him in all the ages I've served him," remarked the Eighth-Division's fuku-taichou, sending a withering glare to the distraught man at the table.

"Nanao-chan! You make it sound like you served with me since _my_ academy days!" exclaimed Kyoraku.

Sighing heavily, she quietly stated, "Its times like this that it seems that I practically _birthed_ you, what with all the pains you've given me at every waking moment since I've served under you."

Kyoraku blew his nose and tearfully drank down his tea. "Please, Nanao-chan…not now when I'm at my weakest—"

"Shunsuei, you should have known better that to get your hopes up. Yamamoto-soutaichou had specifically said that he wasn't going to interfere with Toushirou-kun's kidou." Sighing tiredly, Ukitake leaned back into the sofa, keeping his cup of tea in his hands to feel the warmth. The chill in the air had still not dissipated since the Tenth Division captain had marched off. He added quietly, "I'm sure Toushirou-kun will return soon and sort this all out."

"WHEN?!" cried out Kyoraku desperately, while tearfully giving a signal to his fuku-taichou. With a grimace, she complied with his unspoken order. "He's DISAPPEARED, probably to enchant the kidou further by banning all liquor in the world of the living! Heartless…so heartless. Where's the true justice in this world?!"

"Incredible…the petals do add more dramatic effect to his declarations, Nanao-chan," commented Matsumoto as she observed in awe the scene of falling petals over a distraught captain giving his heartfelt speech.

Practically thrusting the flower petals into the air and chucking them as best as she could, Nanao gave up the pretense. She dumped the remainder of her basket of petals over her superior, in rank only—she was very certain his maturity was left behind when he left the academy. She lowly remarked, "I'm very set on burning all his hidden stashes of these flower petals!"

Ukitake sputtered lightly while he brushed off the petals from his uniform, clearly used to the clingy, fluttery petals. "Shunsuei, I think _(sputter)_ you're letting your fears run wild. Just take the Soutaichou's advice and be patient—"

"But Yama-jii could have at least lent us Ryuujin Jakka's powers and dissolved _some_ of the sake!" exclaimed Kyoraku unashamedly. "I'm sure the fires from the initial release alone could defrost a few thousand kegs of it!"

The petals were really starting to stick to everything now, Ukitake's frustration now evident as he shoved the mountain of petals to Kyoraku's side of the couch. He didn't even bother to hold back as he smacked his fellow comrade soundly on the head upon hearing the latter remark. _'The audacity of this baka!'_ "—It's _our_ mess, _our_ problem— that's what Yamamoto-soutaichou had said the first time you brought _that_ up. Not to mention that he was ready to use Ryuujin-sama on YOU for your absurdity! Honestly, Shunsuei, you tread dangerously when you insist on that!"

"Desperate times, my friend…" grumbled Kyoraku while rubbing his achy head. Not having his precious liquor was giving him now an awful headache. _'Damn the withdrawal…'_ He suddenly turned to Ukitake, imploring, "Why don't YOU go for me? He'll be more willing to listen to you and won't even attempt to draw his shikai on you—"

"NO." Ukitake's firm remark was all that he gave as he stood up, looking ready to leave, prompting Matsumoto to scramble quickly to her feet to stop him. Dangerous foes still lurked the shadows to claim her spirit particles…

Kyoraku certainly was determined as he pined for aid on his knees, going so far as to grasp the hakamas of his closest friend. "PLEASE! For all the times we've shared as schoolmates…friends…comrades…partners in crime…at least SPEAK with the old man!"

"No need…you've spoken loudly enough the times you've approached me, Shunsuei-kun."

"YAMAMOTO-SOUTAICHOU!" exclaimed Ukitake as he bowed to his general respectfully. "What a surprise!"

Standing straight up, Kyoraku tipped his hat respectfully, adding, "A surprise attack, eh Yama-jii? You hid your reiatsu so well…it would seem you're sneaking up on us."

_**(SMACK!)**_

"A stampede of a division can cross your path with no problem, Shunsuei-kun—your guard is terrible," stated the general after giving the audacious captain another smack on his throbbing head with his 'cane'. "Were you even aware of having that particular class at the academy? Don't think I don't remember hearing your snores…"

"That is true…Shunsuei even had his drool run a river on his desk during his classes…" lowly remarked Ukitake as he recalled those far-gone days at the academy.

"Oh for the love of justice, isn't anything considered sacred anymore?!" cried out Kyoraku while his head throbbed painfully—apparently Ryuujin Jakka added its own weight to the blow for good measure. Lesson learned: do not treat the Lord of Fire as your personal defroster.

Matsumoto and Ise Nanao looked on at the oldest members of the Seireitei Corps with shared awe. Whenever they were in the presence of these esteemed members at formal gatherings, none of their present banter and relaxed air could be sensed. It was a rigid, solemn atmosphere that reigned supreme…never a moment of levity other than from Kyoraku-taichou and barely a semblance at that. So here and now, to see them in such an informal setting and acting very…ordinary, well…it was a shock. But Matsumoto was quickly brought out of her stupor when she heard her name spoken.

"Hai?" she blurted out automatically in response.

The heavy weight of the general's stare was upon her now, and she quickly scrambled to address him properly, going so far as to kneel on her knees and lowly bow. If the general had paid a visit and her captain is not present to receive him, then this would bode ominously for her. "Forgive me, Yamamoto-soutaichou for my disrespect…Hitsugaya-taichou will return—"

"—when he's done 'venting'?" interjected Yamamoto with one brow raised with a knowing stare. "Any pray tell, why would my Tenth Division captain be forced to _vent_ away from you? And freeze all the sake in Soul Society while he's _venting_?"

The moment to depart was obvious. Kyoraku took Ise Nanao by the arm and with a cheerful wave to everyone else, he happily called out, "I'll be of use in this hour of need and keep those bonfires away from your division's gates, Matsumoto-chan! Jyuushirou…Yama-jii…a pleasure to bask in your presence—we must do this again soon!"

Shaking his head at his comrade's quick exit and even quicker thinking, Ukitake thought that perhaps he should remain if only to serve as a buffer to the clearly overwhelmed fuku-taichou. "Yamamoto-soutaichou…we were just discussing the matter privately prior to Shunsuei's entrance—"

"Then she won't mind explaining it once more to me." And with that, the great General of the Thirteen Corps Division sat down comfortably on the couch, his cane set on his lap and his eyes boring a hole through Matsumoto's bent head. "Please sit down, Jyuushirou-kun…burn these blasted petals if you must. This isn't a formal inquisition…merely a curiosity I wish to indulge in."

Sitting on her heels and slightly relaxing upon hearing his remarks, Matsumoto carefully lifted her gaze to see the two elderly men make themselves comfortable on her couch, all the petals draping the floor. When both eyes were set on her, she could only reply with a bashful grin, "Eh…heh…where to begin?"

"Preferably before the moment Hyourinmaru was used to freeze the sake," prodded Yamamoto patiently.

Confused, Matsumoto retorted, "But…Taichou didn't call upon Hyourinmaru, I mean, I didn't sense Taichou release his sword…"

"Ryuujin Jakka begs to differ," sagely remarked Yamamoto, "hence, my curiosity."

* * *

_**  
Author's Private Corner (03-14-08):**_

_It's been an age, ne? Please forgive me…battling a cold and workload plus finishing up the latest chapter on my other fanfic, this story was on hiatus until I could get to it, which was sometime last week. Here's to my fruity labor over the weeks to bring you this chapter release!_

_As many can note, I've taken an artistic liberty with the honorifcs and such—correct me if you deem necessary. Also I went in a different direction with regards to the oldest members of the Shinigami corps, that is to say, placing Ukitake, Kyoraku, and Yamamoto in a very informal setting and thus having their behavior reflect that. There is a strong bond between them, so I wanted to emphasize that with this rare moment behind the impenetrable masks they don as captains of the corps. There will be more moments such as these, especially when I take off in my own direction with regards to Hitsugaya's early years, in which I'll be breaking away from the usual fandom, but hopefully you'll like the result. Keeping them in character will be tops on my list, so please feel free to correct me should you find it too 'out there' to be believable._

_I've also wanted to emphasize that I'm going with the storyline laid out in the manga canon as I've seen very little of the anime which is now focusing on Hueco Mundo (time flies!). If I don't make reference to events in the anime, you now know why—I'm watching what I can on fansubs…mainly those with Toushiro! Nothing beyond the Soul Society arc, though…it's just as well._

_Moving along, as always I wish to thank all my readers/reviewers (signed/anonymous) for your support…to those keeping me on their alert lists, cookies to all of you are served warmly from me to you…THANK YOU!_

_Until next time, I'll keep plugging away at this, slowly but surely! Ja ne!_


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer****: **_Tite Kubo's work is great and definitely not mine to own but to enjoy._

_(Note: First portion refers to the past…second portion refers to current events. Thank you.)_

**Whispers Ride the Wind  
**_**-:- Chapter 4 -:-**_

"_**Well, if you do see him again, let me know. I've paid for the services of a Shinigami candidate to hunt him down. We're certain the malformed child is part Hollow, so he'll take care of the problem once and for all."**_

"_**Magistrate, how did you find a willing candidate?"**_

"_**They are always some milling about the market after their academic classes are over for the day."**_

"_**Sir, are you sure it's wise to go to that extreme of hiring a potential Shinigami to meddle in our affairs?"**_

"_**It's a small price to pay. I'll not have the name of our subdivision sullied within this district because of the filth that sees fit to roll in from the outer districts. Unacceptable."**_

"_**I agree with the Magistrate! Our subdivision can't afford to have others speak ill of it because of the presence of such a minor pestilence."**_

"_**At any rate, if the child persists on remaining in this area, we will be forced to take more drastic measures. I'm not above informing the Shinigami district patrols if need be. Those arrogant fools need to do their job better."**_

"_**Agreed, Magistrate!"**_

And so here he found himself once again high up a tree. He was very thankful that this district believed in keeping its vegetation unmarred. Walking the rooftops at night had worn him out, the constant danger of being out in the open plus the very real risk of falling and breaking each bone in him had always been in his forethoughts.

He swung his legs up to his chest, resting his chin on them as he stared out at the nearby well-to-do neighborhood. It was no wonder they wanted him gone…they were living in the better parts of Soul Society, benefitting from their close proximity to the Seireitei. Hard crime was non-existent and petty crime was at a minimum, making many leave their doors unbarred, a simple lock from the inside suffice. The people were generally relaxed and looked out for the other when help was needed. And the district was known for producing and/or housing a number of spiritually-awakened individuals. Life flowed smoothly and comfortably for them here, West Rukongai District #1…Junrinan. And his instincts led him here of all places

'_As close to nobility as you can hope for living in Rukongai.'_ That was the passing comment he often heard here, the pride evident in their voice. Again, it was no surprise that they wanted him gone, his more than peculiar existence creating a stain on their proud reputation.

He scratched his head for the twelfth time that half-hour, regretting ever using that mud by the water barrel to cover his striking features. It was easier to wander around at night if he didn't have such an obvious target as his hair, so in his infinite wisdom that only a child of his stature could conjure, he spreads globs of the wet dirt through his hair, hoping it would dim the brilliance of his natural color. It was messy and smelly, but he really was starved. The only times he could hope to get food that was once again free for the taking (fruit or bread falling off carts when making their nightly deliveries did come under that category) was by doing so amidst the eyes of these vigilant people. He was careful, though, to keep his 'winnings' to a minimum and picking them as few times during the month as possible. He was constantly hungry but it just couldn't be helped…for now anyway,

It was unbearable now, the itching. He was sure a rash was coming down his back the longer he waited for nightfall to catch up to him so that he could wash up. It was a risk, he knew, to go down from his high but safe perch. The next 'scratch-fest' five minutes later sealed his decision, though.

Quietly and carefully that not even a leaf fluttered out of place, he came down the tall oak a branch at a time, each time assessing the area below to be sure no one was around. He was wary of each bush that rustled, of each floating remark from a far off conversation. He pushed on until finally reaching the soft earth below, his heart pounding loudly in his ears.

He walked warily a few paces at a time until finally he reached a brisk pace. He took a corner and walked on in the shadows of the back alleyways, thankful that in this district no dangerous criminals lurked around. Sighing with relief, he wound his way around the local neighborhood until finally reaching a particular location that had good vegetation in the form of large bushes and even taller trees, though its branches were too high for him to climb.

By this area, a humble home had a rather inviting water barrel that he normally dipped into at night. Seeing the area and home somewhat deserted, he carefully made his way to it and dipped his hands into the cool, refreshing water. Relief washed over him as the irritated skin on his neck and back felt the cool liquid run down freely to alleviate the rash. Taking a good gulp of the refreshing liquid, he began to rub his face clean, his thin and dirty yukata also getting a good cleaning as best could be had.

_**(SMACK!)**_

He distinctly heard that sound as he struggled to bring the teetering world back into focus. Trees all around, the bright, blue sky beyond them…faces…one too many.

"See? I told ya it was that freak the local magistrate was talkin' about!"

"Think we'll get a reward for this?"

"Pft, 'course we will! Better us than givin' it to a stranger from the Shinigami academy!"

Dazed but certainly not confused, he blinked rapidly to rid his hazy eyesight, carefully moving his arms and legs to discreetly crawl away. Neither his proudest moment nor the least painful, but he knew better than to let an opportunity pass him by. The idiots were too engrossed in arguing amongst themselves about who was to claim the reward that they paid little heed to him escaping.

Unfortunately they weren't the only ones there.

_**(THUNK)**_

He had thought that the hard smack that still rang in his ears and left his cheek and head throbbing was painful, but having a large foot come down on your back hard was infinitely worse. Not to mention it left little room for breathing.

"STUPID IDIOTS! You almost let him get away!"

The arguing duo quickly stammered in response, "Er…so-sorry! You ju-just do what you were hired to do, okay?"

"I don't need you to tell me my job! Now go do yours and stand guard! I can't stand the damn bystanders that get in the way of everything…"

The two settled to keep their grievances to themselves and stand post by the small fence gate around the corner of the house. Looking down at the small body below his foot, the soon-to-be Shinigami smirked and swiftly yanked the slim body up by the hair, bringing the hacking form closely to his face.

"Damn, they weren't kidding about the hair! You're not much to look at kid, but hey, you're a problem, and I solve problems. So don't take this personally… sometimes life just plain sucks, you know?"

The only response he could make (because, hell, it damn well hurt to breathe now, especially with his scalp on fire) was to soundly but effectively spit in the man's open mouth. He was terrified, that was for certain with the way his heart pounded right through his small chest, but he felt that the small smirk he managed to make was well worth it. Really, he had so little that he could call his own.

The tighten grip on his scalp became fierce as it twisted the silken strands between unforgiving fingers. **"THAT was a STUPID thing to do, little bastard!"**

And the sword he held in his other hand came down swiftly over the boy's head…but suddenly stopped.

It was a simple cane, one that she hardly used because her bad foot had healed ages ago. Yet she was glad to keep it around when the weather turned bad and caused the ache to come back. Plus it also had other uses…mainly to defend her home and small family.

Successfully stopping the downward swing of the man's sword, she held her cane to her side and very quietly stated, "Put the boy down."

"Ma'am…I'm doing your little neighborhood a _favor_ AND fulfilling my duty appointed by YOUR magistrate. DON'T interfere!"

She sternly retorted, "You're not in the neighborhood…you're on _my_ property. And as for fulfilling duties, I'm doing the one duty I gladly take pride in, and it's not by using violence to solve problems."

"MA'AM…the magistrate—"

"I never cared for what nonsense that old carcass spouts! And you can take that all with you along with your hooligans off my property _now_!" She quickly calmed and softly added, "Or must I call upon my _own_ connections to be rid of you? Don't think that being in the Shinigami academy will keep you immune to other means of discipline."

"Obaa-chan! The district magistrate is coming right now. Do you need me to do anything else?"

Seeing the academy student pale slightly upon hearing that, she calmly called out to the girl by the gate, "Yes, run along inside and bring me the bag I use for maladies. Be quick, Momo."

"Hai, Obaa-chan!"

Dealing privately with a local magistrate was one thing, but a district magistrate held power above and beyond even over his head. Angrily he threw the boy down and wordlessly stomped off to avoid further humiliation. It wouldn't do for fellow classmates to hear of him getting a formal reprimand from the academy's instructors because of a complaint made by a district magistrate, especially one so respected as the one from Junrinan.

So now aside from the throbbing on his face and scalp, or the searing headache pulsing behind his eyes, his hard breathing became even more labored as he felt the distinct pain race up his right leg. He was pretty sure walking normally wouldn't be in his near future. Not that he cared at the moment. He was just thankful that the fool was long gone and silence reigned once more. The man's voice was very irritating to his ears…

"My goodness, you are such a tiny thing, aren't you? And yet you're the biggest piece of gossip to hit this part of town in a long while."

He had paid little attention to the old woman whilst in the clutches of that unforgiving hand. Now wearily looking up to her from the ground, he curled further into himself and blinked hard to clearly see her…and her cane. That small piece of wood had proven long ago to be very painful indeed…

"Now don't let those precious eyes show fear…I only use it on the filth that just left my property."

Well, at least she hadn't called _him_ trash. That was…different.

She kneeled next to him, careful to leave enough space for someone to walk between them. Setting her cane far and away from her, she leaned a bit and extended her hand to him, softly remarking, "Here…take this old woman's hand. I will leave it up to you if you want me to touch you. But I do so hope that you will…you must be very tired, what with staying up at night to drink out of my barrel."

Her words didn't register in his thoughts, the feeling of fatigue very heavy on his limbs and mind. His hand reaches out tremulously…and stops. He wanted…wanted…no, needed… He faintly brushes her hand…it was all he could hope to do.

"You may call me 'Obaa-chan'. You don't have to be afraid anymore."

It was all he could hope to hear.

_**- x -**_

"Interesting."

That could be interpreted in many different ways. Either he found it informative or he was making up his mind to line up with the other Shinigami that wanted to string her up by her long hair. She chose to think positively.

"Hai, Yamamoto-Soutaichou. I had wanted to clear up my…eh, I meant to clear up matters before it became too extreme, but heh, of course, I was uh…_very_ indisposed the following morning after such a late night—"

"Hm, from what Shunsuei had said to me, you were all 'dead drunk to the world of the living dead'…his words exactly," calmly cut in Ukitake as he sipped his tea serenely. "There was not even the luxury of a hangover…so he said."

"He certainly talked a little too much," grumbled Matsumoto lowly, silently vowing to have words with her gabby drinking comrade. Sighing heavily, she once again bowed lowly on her knees before the general. "Please, Yamamoto-Soutaichou…if you wish to punish anyone for the disruption this incident has caused, please lay the blame entirely on me. I will accept full responsibility for my lack of conduct as a fukutaichou."

"Now Matsumoto-san, he already said that it was not necessary." Ukitake set his cup down and looked to his old teacher for confirmation, only to see the elderly Shinigami seemingly pensive. "Sou-taichou? Is there something wrong?"

"It's not a kidou," quietly commented Yamamoto, his gaze fixed on his 'cane'. "From what has been said by eyewitnesses, the reaction was instantaneous. I had not been certain, but your words now lend credit to that allegation."

"I'm afraid I don't understand, Yamamoto-Soutaichou," replied Matsumoto confusedly.

"Allow me, Sou-taichou." Pondering momentarily on how best to explain it, Ukitake continued, "As you know, kidou has many different levels of activation. Some of the more basic levels require a mere flick of the wrist along with a bit of your reiatsu. Others that are more complex require an extensive amount of reiatsu along with a good many ritualized wording. These two of course is just the extremes from opposite spectrums…it all varies with the individual's knowledge of the kidou and how much strength his or her reiatsu possesses. It can be very simple to very complex in its inception and execution."

"So…this means…that…I'm confused," she solemnly remarked.

He sighed heavily as he further explained. "Focusing on Toushirou-kun, it basically comes down to the simplest of facts…time. You had mentioned that the instant you brought the sake cup to your lips, after your…_altercation_ with Toushirou-kun, it began to freeze along with all the other alcoholic beverages at the tavern. It had been confirmed by other reports that it had also spread quickly throughout the area then the region. Do you understand now? A kidou of this magnitude would be impossible to enact within a timeframe of a matter of seconds."

"Hence…this is no kidou." Yamamoto's tone turned cold upon continuing, "Aizen had fooled many with not a kidou, but with the actual use of his zanpakutou's abilities." He paused to collect his drifting thoughts and shook the darkened look from his face. "To that end, whatever Hitsugaya-kun released was no kidou but some form of his zanpakuto's ability."

Matsumoto understood the obvious similarity but it just wasn't possible. "But…Aizen physically released his zanpakuto. I'm very sure Taichou hadn't pulled Hyourinmaru out…you can't ever miss that spirit energy level even when it is sealed."

"True, but he _was_ furious when he had left the tavern, correct?" The lieutenant sheepishly grinned and made to pour more tea to her guests without any word. Ukitake grinned himself and considered his theory. "If he were infuriated enough, he could have just shunpoed off at a distance and just released Hyourinmaru then."

Turning to the captain at his side, Yamamoto asked, "Ukitake-kun, you do remember back in the academy…of what I had said about my zanpakuto?"

Churning through memories accrued over the centuries, Ukitake finally came upon one distinct comment his teacher had made to him and Kyouraku when they were practicing on the shikai of their zanpakuto. "Yes…the zanpakutos that were defined by a particular element, especially those of the strongest magnitude, were not meant to be restrained which was why they were considered volatile…and unpredictable. That even the great Ryuujin Jakka was not to be released needlessly as its very nature was unusually…willful."

Wrapping her mind around what was said, she carefully conclude, "Then…Ryuujin Jakka…along with Taichou's Hyourinmaru…they have traits unique to their nature?"

"Yes…that is an excellent synopsis of what they are. And I do believe that Hitsugaya-kun is just coming to realize the very truth behind that." Standing up, the others as well, he made his way to the door and calmly remarked to Matsumoto, "I believe it to be in everyone's best interest, especially your own, to keep in mind just who Hitsugaya-kun is the wielder of. I can honestly confide to the two of you that even Ryuujin Jakka would not take Hyourinmaru lightly when the prickly dragon of ice is…disagreeable."

"_Disagreeable?_ I'd hate to see him 'livid'." Ukitake then turned to Matsumoto with a growing smirk and firm pat on the back. "You do know best on how to rile the worst individuals…or beings as is this case, ne?"

Groaning loudly, it finally sunk in that the truth behind the icy wrath plaguing the whole of Soul Society was revealed to originate from an elemental zanpakuto whose special abilities were apparently tapped into by one mad-as-hell wielder. _'Sheesh, real genius to figure that out, old girl…Hyourinmaru is a part of Taichou; anger feeds anger. And to boot, Hyourinmaru is unpredictable due to its nature—one prickly dragon that can harness the untamable ice and water elements. Makes damn sense now! Dammit, why does Sou-taichou explain this all to me NOW?'_

Sensing her rising displeasure, Yamamoto turned around, his aged eyes smiling. "Suffice to say that Ryuujin Jakka saw fit to warn me just now as well…willful as always. Ukitake-kun…our 'gift' to Hitsugaya-kun is proving to need an adjustment. Come."

Understanding dawned on Ukitake as he made to follow his old teacher out of the office. If what Yamamoto had said was accurate, then indeed his services will be needed. Before he left completely, he paused by Matsumoto's slumped form against the doorframe. "Now, Matsumoto-san…this is no way to keep the spirits up. You should see how Shunsuei copes under the direst of circumstances. He may seem to flake off at times, but when the worst comes down, he's quite unbreakable…the wall I lean on."

"**STOP LICKING THE DAMN FLASKS! IT'S NOT GOING TO WORK!"**

"**BUT NANAO-CHAN!! I CAN TASTE JUST A LITTLE BIT OF THE SAKE—"**

"**HAVE YOU NO SHAME, TAICHOU? ARGH, LET GO OF THE BOTTLES! THEY'RE WORTHLESS NOW!"**

"**NOOO! IT'S MY BEST YEAR!! YAMA-JII…HAVE MERCY ON ME!!"**

"Of course…walls are known to crumble…from time to time," murmured Ukitake tiredly as the feuding lieutenant and her captain stomped down the corridor to chase down a general with nary a glance to them.

The distant beat of drums as a loud crowd burned bonfires and effigies outside the division's gates only brought forth a pained groan from her delicate throat. She had the distinct notion that they were pressing for her to abdicate her existence in Soul Society…at least, that's what the Eleventh Division was chanting.

She massaged aching temples that rivaled many a hangover she's had in the past. "What else…PLEASE, for all the holy sake in the world, _WHAT ELSE_?!"

"Ano…Matsumoto-fukutaichou…"

The curses coursing through her thoughts would make even Kenpachi blush.

* * *

_**Against the muses (04-30-08)**__**:**_

_Now I'm at war…with my muses! I said I'd put this on hold, but nooo! These muses went strictly against my guidelines and forced this chapter out of me. Looking over it, I'd have to admit they were right to do so!_

_Wow, this didn't fight me as much as I thought it would. Thankfully my storyline is of the simple variety…I'm already pummeled by my main fic! As you can see, I moved the story along to the point where Toushirou meets Granny and by way of her, Momo. I've decided to keep pushing the timeline forward until perhaps when Toushirou finishes with his academic schooling. So, we still have a ways before I finish this up. Hopefully it'll be a good read for all. You may note already some of my artistic liberties at work here, especially with the nature of elemental zanpakutos, but I don't think it to be too farfetched. It's not against canon manga (I've not seen many anime eps for __BLEACH__ so I'm basing my fic for the most part on the manga) so it should be okay. Tell me what you think!_

_This was a fun read, especially with Matsumoto under serious pressure, and in a way, she was scolded by the general. Yamamoto had pity for her though and kept it minimal. So…who could it be now that wants to speak with our troubled lieutenant? It's easy to figure out…for me!_

_Thanks to all for the reviews/alerts/faves—this is serious fuel to my muses! I appreciate all support in all its forms SO MUCH. Continue to do so if you can…THANK YOU!_


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer****: **_Tite Kubo's work is great and definitely not mine to own but to enjoy._

_(Usual note: First portion refers to the past…second portion refers to current events. Thank you.)_

**Whispers Ride the Wind**  
_**-:- Chapter 5 -:-**_

"_**Obaa-chan, are you certain that this remedy will work this time? He's not getting any better…"**_

"_**Be calm, Momo. Worrying will not help him."**_

"_**But he's so frail…"**_

"_**He's young…very young. His fever will go down when its time. And not a moment sooner."**_

"_**I hope it's soon. People are saying…such awful things."**_

"_**Don't listen to such nonsense. Now, why don't you go visit with your friends…you've not visited with them for over a week now."**_

"_**Oh please let me stay! He may wake up again and need water or maybe you'll need me to fetch some more medicine from the district magistrate's office—"**_

"_**Momo, such worry will only make YOU ill…"**_

"_**Please, Obaa-chan…he needs his family. We're his family now, right? You had talked about having another orphan around the house for a while! I…I've never had a sibling before…not ever. I want to be here…for him."**_

"_**My, such devotion for a little boy you hardly know. But then, he does inspire that need in us to protect him, ne?"**_

"_**Obaa-chan, you were the first to want to do it! You always stayed up late at night just to see if he'd come to drink out of our water barrel…"**_

"_**Hn, so I did. Now, be a good big sister and fetch some vegetables from the corner grocer two streets over. He should have fresh stock by now. Hurry before our young patient awakens. I want to be sure to feed him some broth by then."**_

"_**Hai, right away!"**_

It hurt to breathe, his throat throbbed, his mouth was dry, his bones ached…and his head…it hurt to even think. His eyes were much too resistant so they remained closed. His ears however served their purpose well despite the debilitated condition he was in. Really, of all the times to be sick…

He knew the dark consequences that followed should a lone soul in the districts of Rukongai fall ill. He had seen the few that have…only to never see them again. It was said that it was due to the soul's inability to integrate into Soul Society, and so, it was 'expunged' from the realm. Whether that held a grain of truth or not, he was not keen on falling ill or disappearing into oblivion.

He threw the covers off his trembling body, wishing for something cool to touch his clammy skin. He felt himself rolling off the futon he laid on, only to land on the cool floor. Sudden pain shot up his right foot, but he ignored it in favor of the cool surface he felt on his face. Vaguely he realized that he was somewhat crawling around the floor, but really, he just felt the need to keep feeling something cool beneath him. Another shot of pain up his leg caused him to groan audibly, alerting the other occupant in the home.

"What is…oh my, little boy! Now that's no place to be. How did you manage to get all the way over there?"

He finally pried open one lid to see out of. And there she was, the old lady kneeling down and reaching out for him worriedly. He scooted further back, preferring the cool surface of anything versus the warmth she no doubt held in those arms.

"Your fever is reaching its pinnacle, that's all it is. You need to let it run its course so that it breaks. Without fail, it will…trust me."

He wasn't willing to go back to the suffocating bedding, but he had very little choice in the matter as he was quite easily carried off by the elderly woman's arms. Feebly struggling, he tried to pry himself away from her to no avail and was very soon encased snugly in those hot, thick blankets. He must have had an expression on his face showing his great displeasure for her to comment on it.

"Please don't be so upset. Here…take a sip of this. It will make you more comfortable. It'll all be over before you know it."

His eye had reluctantly drifted shut, but he felt his head lifted and the cool liquid upon his lips, so he was quick to swallow it. It was slightly bitter, but he didn't much care. And then when he felt a cold compress on his forehead, he finally relaxed somewhat. Prying his one good eye open (apparently the other was damaged by his fall since he sensed it swollen), he saw not the fuzzy image he expected but rather images swimming round and round and…

The drug was kicking in…a sedative mixed in perhaps. He heard her speak words, but they were meaningless, making no sense to his hazy mind. His raspy breathing did make it to his ears and the blurry images in his eye disappeared behind a closed lid.

His eye suddenly snapped open, his body jerking upright with the covers falling off him. It was dark outside now, when only moments before it was just morning. Was a storm brewing outside?

"Obaa-chan! He's finally up! Obaa-chan!"

He looked to his left where apparently a young girl older than him had stood up to shout rather loudly. The young girl swiftly ran out the front door, leaving him perplexed and awfully sorry that he had jerked his taxed body into a sitting position. He very soon fell back against the cool sheets when the elderly lady and young girl returned.

"My goodness! You do sleep like the dead! Hehe, forgive such an awful joke. Now let's see you up close here."

The old woman kneeled down to sit to his right, the girl to his left. He couldn't help but feel surrounded. The old woman must have strong senses…

"Momo, why don't you go get me the vegetable broth that's warming by the pit, hm?"

"Hai, Obaa-chan."

Turning to him, the elder woman swiftly removed the blankets from his weakened body. Strangely, the blankets were dry as was his sleeping yukata. He distinctly remembered them being as clammy and wet as he was when he had awakened earlier with this fever…

"You are one strong soul, little boy. You battled the worst of the fever for two days, day and night! Hardly possible, but then, here you are…all nice and healthy. It's been four days since I last saw that one beautiful eye of yours. Between you and me, I was starting to worry."

Four days. Had he really been oblivious to the world for four days…and nights?! It would explain his dry mouth and the void in his stomach. He felt his head still woozy and so reached up to soothe it. He then felt a patch over his damaged eye, and briefly he wondered how badly hurt it was.

"Ah, I just cleaned out the padding over your eye the other day. It'll be ready to come off in another week, I'm certain. I also took the liberty of cleaning you and your bedding up last night when your fever finally broke. I hope you feel refreshed enough to eat some broth I've made earlier in the afternoon. It may be a little late, but it should be fine for you to ingest now. Once done, you'll be ready for another soothing rest."

Rest…another bout with oblivion. He really hadn't wanted to go back to sleep, but his body won over his mental protests as it seemed to seek the elusive rest at that very moment. The old granny apparently sensed the growing fatigue winning over her patient as she quickly called out to her helper.

"Momo, please hurry. He needs to start regaining his strength…"

"Hai, Obaa-chan. Here you go! I heated some bread as well…maybe he'd like something more solid."

"We'll see, but first let's have him drink this broth. It will be easier for his stomach to ingest after so long without food."

"Of course, Obaa-chan."

The elder woman had then lifted his head and back and had him reclining against her. The young girl looked to him with wide hopeful eyes as she held the bowl out for the elder woman to dip her spoon into. Bringing the broth to his lips, he barely managed to pry open his mouth to feel the lukewarm liquid in mouth. Swallowing, though, was proving difficult as his sore throat was protesting, causing him to cough violently.

"Easy, now, easy! It's been a while since you've last eaten, young boy. Give your body time to adjust."

After the hacking ceased, he was cleaned up and once again the spoon with broth was brought to his mouth. He very slowly lapped at the broth, tasting it more than swallowing it whole. It was tiring to do such a small act, but he tried his best to feel something substantial go down his throat and eventually he did once his mouth remembered to swallow properly.

"He's eating, Obaa-chan! He really is! So adorable!"

"Now Momo, you're making him feel self-conscious."

"But…he's really eating. I…I was so worried that he would…_(sniffle)_…I'm just glad. So very glad. His soul is beautiful, ne, Obaa-chan?"

"Hn, that he is. You do realize, little boy, that Momo here has a gift with her strong spirit energy. My spirit energy is enough to sense those with such a gift and raise them properly for the benefit of our world."

"His spirit energy is strong, ne? Beating his illness is proof of that!"

"We'll know in time, Momo. For now, he's just simply…eh? I just realized we don't know his name! How foolish of me…"

He had stopped swallowing some time ago as he let the words of the young girl filter to his mind. No one had ever expressed such relief to know his existence continued. That his existence…mattered.

"Obaa-chan, what'll we call him then?"

"We'll wait until he's ready to tell us his name, Momo. He's obviously too tuckered out to do anything more now. Now get ready for bedtime…you have the local tutor coming to the neighborhood tomorrow to teach you the wonders of mathematics."

"Argh…hai, Obaa-chan. Oyasumi."

"Good night to you as well, Momo."

The young girl was about to dash off but then spun on her heel and kneeled close to him once again. She leaned in close enough to stare at him closely, only to quickly brush her lips on his forehead. She fondly smiled at him, softly speaking to him.

"Oyasumi, Shiro-chan. Until I hear your name, that'll be my name to you. Pleasant dreams."

He hadn't known what to think much less feel when she had said that, but his fatigue prevailed in his fight for consciousness. Yawning softly, he looked dazedly to the woman who still held him in her arms. She was looking down on him, her crinkled smile wide for him to see with his one eye.

"You will be one fine soul to this realm…I can sense that. And your name will be just as pure and innocent as your soul is. You are simply…you."

He drifted off with those words staying with him far into his dreams…

_**- x -**_

Counting the number of floorboards below her feet did little to distract her. Counting the number of times she breathed in the stale air didn't do much either. Stifling a yawn, she looked down to her pink scarf, noting that it was in need of a good cleaning.

'_Damn...I'm so BORED. Can't she leave already?'_ Now she began to rhythmically tap her recently manicured nails against her folded arms, not bothering to hide her annoyance, even if her guest was… _'Argh…be the host, be the GOOD host…the _well-behaved_ host…'_

"Ano, Matsumoto-fukutaichou…er, Matsumoto-san, if you need to be somewhere, I'll be fine waiting here by myself for Hitsugaya-kun. I hadn't meant to impose."

"Not at all! I'm happy to be of service in Taichou's stead," brightly remarked Matsumoto with a tight grin, her right foot now tapping to the rhythm of her fingers. "Are you thirsty, perhaps hungry, Hinamori-chan? I keep a sizeable stock of tea for Taichou."

The Fifth Division's lieutenant, Hinamori Momo, shook her head, her posture stiff and unyielding while seated on the couch. Her hands were still tightly clasped over the paperwork on her lap, her grim visage set on the table before her. It was enough to drive Matsumoto to that proverbial corner where she will most likely say the most honest thing on her mind, which wasn't always the most tactful thing to say.

'_Hell, so be it. I'm not getting my drink anytime soon…' _Abruptly stopping her melodious tapping, Matsumoto pulled away from the wall she was leaning against and kneeled on the other side of the table. "Listen, Hinamori-chan. Taichou may be gone for some time. It's better to just leave your division's paperwork here and go get some rest. I'll make sure he gets it first thing tomorrow morning. Okay?"

In response, Hinamori clutched her paperwork close to her chest as if to keep it from being taken away. She softly remarked, "Please…I wish to stay. I need to…discuss a few matters…private matters…with Hitsugaya-kun."

Upon hearing her suspicions behind Hinamori's visit confirmed, Matsumoto, too, grimly looked to the table. The young lady had obviously recovered enough to be allowed back to her post with light duty, but Matsumoto seriously had doubts to the overall mental and emotional health of the girl. Who didn't? Yet, there she was, sitting nervously in the tenth division's office, obviously trying to play catch-up on her division's own paperwork. It was unseemly that another division's staff, no less the captain of that division, to process the necessary paperwork for General Yamamoto to review.

'_Lucky girl to have Taichou help her…' _Matsumoto wouldn't say that she disapproved of her captain's actions to aid the distraught lieutenant…the Fifth Division was in great need of stability after the fallout with Aizen. She would, however, express concern over Hinamori's insistence about her former captain's innocence. As frail as Hinamori portrayed herself, she was unusually stubborn when coming to the defense of the reprobate.

As that was the case, Matsumoto was bound and determined to oust the girl from her division's office. There was no telling for how long she would be able to hold her tongue on the whole affair involving Aizen and Ichimaru. And mind you, she wasn't about to mince words, especially about Aizen.

'_Right now, I could honestly care less how 'sensitive' they say she is…that didn't stop her from upsetting Taichou! And I'm not in a damn forgiving mood!'_ She massaged her aching temples again, feeling her stress levels shoot up. The buxom woman recalled vividly the distress in her captain's aura ever since General Yamamoto's field call to them in the world of the living. She hadn't needed to be told of her captain's private conversation with his older sister…she had her own methods of finding out those little facts. Although she respected her captain's privacy on matters related to his family, it did more than just pain her to see him so out of sorts, enough so that he'd been brooding in some form or another ever since they got back.

'_And damned if I hadn't tried to lighten his mood by all possible means! He's just wound too tight for his own good. It's no wonder Taichou overreacted to my conversation with the boys at the bar…this after all I've done for him these past couple of days.' _Matsumoto lifted her sullen gaze to the girl before her, feeling the sudden urge to just shake some damn sense into the delusional girl…a few knocks ought to do it. "Pathetic."

Hinamori's head jerked up when she heard the disgusted tone in Matsumoto's voice when she spoke. "Matsumoto-san…what do you mean?"

"Eh, Matsumoto-san, Hinamori-chan! I was finally able to locate something with a little more kick than…orange juice…" Kira Izuru's voice trailed off upon sensing the annoyance coming off in waves from his drinking buddy, practically overwhelming Hinamori's apprehensive curiosity. He had a fairly good guess as to why…it was a good thing he returned quickly enough to stave off any ruptures from Matsumoto's mind. "Say, Matsumoto-san, do you have any glasses anywhere? This mineral water will taste better once we add a shot of lime and raspberry juice to it."

Ichimaru's former lieutenant certainly knew Matsumoto's soft spots for mixed drinks, no matter how strange. _'A drink is a drink is a drink. I'll take what I can get.'_ She quickly spun around and brightly smiled, tugging him inside to sit comfortably on the couch. "Well, make yourself at home. I'll get the cups."

Seeing the woman hustle around her desk and distractedly pull out stacks of old paperwork never having seen the light of day since they were hidden in her drawers, Kira turned to Hinamori, hoping to find her reasonable. He had tried earlier to dissuade her from seeking out the Tenth Division captain, having been with Matsumoto at the bar when the 'incident' occurred. He was sure that his very heart had frozen over from the mere glare the angry captain leveled on them…it certainly felt like his beating organ had stopped.

He cleared his throat and softly whispered, "Hinamori-chan, how long do you plan to wait for Hitsugaya-Taichou? You'll need to rest up for tomorrow's assessment of the division's battalion—"

"I'm not leaving until Hitsugaya-kun comes back," stated Hinamori firmly. Looking to her old friend, she continued in a gentler tone, "I just…I just want to see him. I want to see Shiro-chan. Do you understand?"

He did understand which was why he really thought it best to keep their talk to a minimum. With Matsumoto ready to raid the most remote parts of Soul Society for any possible sightings of alcohol, they literally were on thin ice. Honestly…no pun intended.

* * *

_**Lazy author finally posts! (06-28-08)**__**:**_

_Come one, come all…heck, I'm glad anyone's come to fic period! It's been an age but work has a way of sucking out the juices of such an overtaxed mind as mine is! Glad I'm able to put these pages together!_

_Certainly we're coming along nicely as this chapter picks up from the last one. The storyline will now introduce more of Momo and Granny as well as run off in the direction of how life was for Toushiro in this part of the Rukon districts. It'll hopefully compliment canon manga…that is if the manga doesn't contradict it in some form or another in later releases. It happens!_

_Now, one thing I did want to make note… Since I'm sticking with canon manga, I analyzed the relationships put forth through the storyline by the mangaka (story author). There isn't much romance implied, and given it's labeled as a boy's comic, that's not surprising. Toushiro's and Momo's relationship is what I believe it to be…siblings caught in a mess, each standing by their own beliefs. I have siblings and it would hurt me terribly if our unity was sabotaged like theirs was. How tearfully sad! So if anyone was expecting some romance between them, so sorry…I'm not on that particular ship. But I hope you'll still stick with me…the story will continue to enthrall, guaranteed!_

_Thanks to all for having my fic and me in your alert/fave list plus many thanks for all your wonderful reviews. I've not left work unfinished, and I'm not about to start now…your patience is appreciated! Many cyberhugs from me to you! Please continue to support me as I know only you can...see ya next time!_


End file.
